An AR (Augmented Reality, augmented reality or augmented reality view) technology is an emerging computer application and man-machine interaction technology developed based on a virtual reality technology. It applies virtual information to the real world with the help of computer and visualization technologies, and a real environment and a virtual object are overlaid in a same image or space and exist simultaneously. To be simple, this is a combination of reality and virtuality. Major application fields include: LBS (Location Based Service, location based service), weather, gaming, distance measuring, advertising, and so on.
Layar is a specific application of the AR technology, and it may connect to the real world through a browser of a mobile phone, and provides retrieval and use of various types of AR content. Specifically, a Layar platform places AR applications on a unified platform for a user to search for and download, where the AR applications are released by an AR content provider on the platform, and are retrieved and downloaded for use by the user through the platform. In this type of application, applications provided by different AR content providers are scattered. The user needs to perform retrieval at all relevant image layers to obtain different AR content. In addition, various types of AR content can only be used separately, and a function of performing multiple augmentations simultaneously on one reality view cannot be fulfilled.